


Modern Day Problems

by The_lazy_eye



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Experimentation, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Communication, Internalized Toxic Masculinity, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Smut, They are a T-E-A-M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lazy_eye/pseuds/The_lazy_eye
Summary: Gilbert Blythe iscurious.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 75
Kudos: 169
Collections: Shirbert smut





	Modern Day Problems

Gilbert Blythe is a modern man, dating a modern woman in the twenty-first century. The sky's the limit when it comes to the love they share and the ways they express it. Everyday he finds himself thankful that they are not held down by some outdated societal expectation and that they can set the rules and pace of their relationship themselves. They can go as slow or as fast as they’d like, she can be opinionated and he can be tender, they can take the world by storm and no one would ever blink twice at them. And that’s just the public side of their relationship.

In private, Anne and Gilbert are a force to be reckoned with. They are constantly matching each other, always pushing the other to strive and be the best version of themselves. They are adventurous and compromising and refreshing. It is a love so pure and fair that it feels like they’re suspended in the air, floating in the endless possibilities of their love. 

And the possibilities truly are endless. Never once would Gilbert shoot down something Anne wants to do. Never once would he judge her for something she wants to try. 

And that means both inside and outside the bedroom. 

Anne is curious and adventurous, a lethal combination that has opened his eyes to many new things. He wouldn’t label himself a prude, but there are definitely things he’d never even considered before she opened his eyes. Like blindfolds or ice cubes or, a personal favorite of his, _ropes_. 

But the thing about their relationship is just that: Anne is adventurous and Gilbert is her willing and eager companion. It is rare that they find the roles flipped. Sure, he’s the one that first suggested light bondage, but compared to the possibilities that exist in the world, it feels like small cookies. 

But despite Anne’s natural dominance in their relationship (or, maybe _because_ of it), Gilbert sometimes finds himself with ideas of his own. Little suggestions or possibilities that leave him deeply curious and wanting.

Which is how he finds himself in the situation he is currently in: home alone, pacing in their bedroom while a number of supplies sit on the bed. Supplies he is trying to avoid looking at if it kills him because if he gets any more flustered, he might stop breathing. 

For the past several weeks, the seedling of an idea has taken root in Gilbert’s brain and he has unknowingly watered it. In those moments where his mind wanders and he is alone, he _wonders_ what it might be like to try something new. 

He’s a doctor, for Christ’s sake. He knows all the ways the body works and how it’s supposed to function. Factually, he knows about the prostate. He knows its function and it’s... benefits. He never used to give it much thought, though. In his head, it never really applied to him. There was something strictly off limits about the idea of prostate stimulation, something unspokenly taboo about it. That, and the mere idea of sticking anything up there, was enough to make him cringe. 

But he knows about the prostate and that if you do it right, it’s worth it. Gay men wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t worth it. Hell, he knows straight men that have done it. Well, not personally but he knows _of_ them. And just because he’s not gay doesn’t mean he can’t experience it for himself. You know… just to find out what all the hype is about. 

And it’s not really that he wants or craves anything. He’s not sitting in bed late at night wishing he would give in to some secret, deep desire because before recently he never even _thought_ about it. But now he is thinking about it. 

And he’s _curious_. 

It started when he’d found himself privy to one too many of Anne and Cole’s gossip sessions. 

_“Anne,” Cole had mooned, throwing himself across the couch and gazing up at his best friend. “Trust me when I tell you, his aim was_ immaculate _.”_

_“Cole!” Anne shrieked, laughter following right after._

_“What? It was! I think I saw stars. I can’t remember the last time I was so thoroughly fucked. Topping is great and all that, but bottoming? Straight men don’t even know what they’re missing.”_

_Anne said something else, but Gilbert didn’t stick around to hear it. He hadn’t even meant to eavesdrop, but sound carries too easily between the living room where they sat and the kitchen where he was pouring himself an innocent glass of water._

_And as Gilbert scurried back to the bedroom where his shitty sci-fi show was waiting for him, if he was as red as a cherry no one ever found out._

That was the moment that opened Pandora’s box: listening to Cole gush about experiencing something that, realistically, Gilbert could experience, too. He didn’t _have_ to be missing out. He didn’t even _know_ he was missing out. It was one of those _out of sight, out of mind_ kind of things where he wasn’t gay, so he had no reason to ever think about what made gay sex so great. What two men got up to in their bedroom was none of Gilbert’s business. But it didn’t have to be two men… It could be him and Anne maybe – _just maybe_ – trying something new out.

Cole was the domino that triggered the avalanche that led to Gilbert, donned in sunglasses and a low sitting baseball cap, hastily purchasing several at-home enema kits, a generous bottle of lube, and way too many boxes of gloves. 

You know. Just in case. 

And now, with all necessary sanitation taken care of, Gilbert stalls. Every time he even so much as _glances_ at his supplies, his heartrate kicks up tenfold. He knows the next steps in his study – he’s done necessary research on how to do this safely. But it was so much easier to look at directions and suggestions on a screen than to face it in real life. Before, it felt like he was just studying for another exam or looking up the latest techniques for some weird procedure. Now, it feels like he’s about to finger himself in his room. 

Two completely different ball games. 

In the end, he chickens out. Not for lack of trying, though. He manages to get undressed and lay on the bed, one hand gloved and lubed as he very, very hesitantly presses _down_ and feels skin in places he’s never felt it before. He’s not even hard, yet. 

That’s about as far as he gets before he ends up storming out of the house and taking a brisk, angry walk about the orchard. It takes him about fifteen minutes to fully calm down and breathe through the hot, nasty feeling in his chest before he’s able to figure out it’s not really anger – it’s _embarrassment_. Which is insane because he has nothing to be embarrassed about. Still, the feeling of him exploring that region of his body, so sensitive and foreign, is enough to activate some buried emotions. 

But he is nothing if not determined.

The second time, he makes a few minor adjustments which happen to have a few major effects. First, he puts some music on. There’s something kind of unsettling about doing this in a completely silent apartment. Second, he works himself up a little bit. It’s not a hard task to do, either, considering Anne was walking around all morning in one of his old hockey jerseys and the tiniest pair of underwear he’s ever seen. He lets his mind cloud with thoughts of her. The way those fiery tendrils spill down the pale skin of her back; the way her legs wrap perfectly around his waist as if she’s made to fit right against him; the sound of her voice as they drive each other _mad_. 

The way she might look hovering above him, completely in control and sending him over the edge until he’s, to use Cole’s words, thoroughly fucked. 

That thought sneaks its way into his mind and the force of it surprises him, but he doesn’t shy away. He refuses to let a little bit of anxiety get in the way of this. 

He’s completely hard, now, so it looks like it’s time to begin test-run number two. 

This time, he manages to get one finger inside before calling it quits. It doesn’t _hurt_ , per say, but it does burn just enough for him to bail out pretty early. Sure, if he really persisted he could have sat with it and adjusted, but it’s different when it’s just him alone in their room. It’s easy to throw in the gloves and count one finger as a victory. Even if he didn’t find exactly what he was looking for. 

The third time, he forces himself to sit with it, to let his body properly adjust to the intrusion, if only to prove to himself that he can. It works and once any and all burning sensations fade away, he chances some movement. Slowly, _carefully_ , he withdraws his finger and presses it back inside. 

It isn’t bad, not really. The only things that hurt are the muscles in his arm from keeping still so long, so as he slowly pumps that single digit in and out he feels the strain of it all the way in his bicep. But other than that, it’s not bad. 

It’s just… _weird_. 

He doesn’t feel anything besides pressure inside his body. There’s not really any pleasure, not yet. The absence of it is almost enough to make him give up the whole thing altogether. 

But he knows, he _knows_ that it can be good. If he could only find it.

He pushes in a little deeper, finger pressing against his inner walls as he searches. He has no frame of reference, no idea if he should be angling up or in or to the side. With Anne, he can find her G spot with a simple _come hither_ motion. He finds it every time without even needing to think about it, he just gravitates to that spot inside her and listens as she falls apart beneath him. But right now, he has no frame of reference or previous knowledge to fall back on. He is searching in the dark. 

He feels absolutely ridiculous on his back with his legs spread wide open, one arm down in between them as his fingers himself open. Even though he’s alone, he’s never felt so vulnerable before. Even though he’s the one in control, he’s never felt so submissive. It’s thrilling in the same way it’s embarrassing and he knows if he were to look in the mirror, his blush would stain as far down as his chest. 

He doesn’t even know what to expect when he finds it. He knows there’s some kind of pleasurable feeling – it _has_ to be pleasurable, there was no way _every single blogger_ on the internet was lying about it – but as someone who has only ever came from something happening to his dick, he really had no idea what to expect.

_“Ah!”_

He definitely doesn’t expect the way his entire body tenses as an intense, sharp, _amazing_ feeling shocks through his abdomen all the way down to his toes. It tears a ragged moan from his lips so suddenly he feels like he was possessed by some kind of ghost. The surprise of it all makes him withdraw his finger so suddenly it leaves a dull ache behind. 

Well, that was something. 

It takes him a few seconds to catch his breath before he tries again, gingerly inserting his finger and pressing around. 

He gives up in the end, too frustrated to continue poking around. He grabs his neglected cock, still hard from where it’s resting on his stomach, and he brings himself to his peak quickly. This is a different kind of pleasure, more localized to the lower half of his body. Before, when the tip of his finger grazed that tiny little bundle of nerves, he felt like his whole body was on fire. It was so… _expansive_. And even though he only felt it for a fraction of a second, he can’t help but wonder what it would be like to be brought over the edge like that. 

He counts his discovery as a victory. 

It goes on like this for a little while. On his days off and while Anne is at work, Gilbert digs out his supplies and conducts mini science experiments from their bedroom. Can he achieve the same results? Can he replicate them? Is he able to find the same conclusions his peers have found? So far, the verdict is _only sometimes, when specific criteria are met_. What are those criteria? He’ll have to circle back to that. 

Most of the time, it’s an awkward angle which makes his reach a little too short to hit that spot consistently. Still, when his fingers graze over it he feels something like literal electricity shoot down his spine. It’s intoxicating and he wants to know what it would feel like to have any kind of consistent pace. He wants to know what it would feel like to couple that intoxicating electricity with literally any _friction_ on his dick. 

But, alas, while Gilbert is a lot of things, ambidextrous is not one of them. 

On top of the fact that he can’t seem to find a rhythm within himself, he can’t stroke himself in time with his fingers. It’s maddening how he’s only able to elicit that feeling on accident and with no real dependability, and when he does it’s practically impossible to get himself off. This brings him to the conclusion he know all along: 

This is a two-person job. A team sport, if you will. 

It takes him a while to get the guts to talk to her. He knows in his heart of hearts that Anne won’t judge him. She probably won’t even bat an eye at his request, but he still can’t help that intrusive embarrassment from creeping in around the edges.

They’re cooking together when he finally finds the courage to bring it up.

“Anne?” He asks, careful not to startle her where she’s stationed at the stove. She hums in response, too focused to turn around.

Deep breath, Gil. You can do this. 

“I want to try something new.”

Anne considers his words for a moment, shrugging dismissively before saying, “I guess we have been eating a lot of chicken lately. We could look online for Indian recipes, we haven’t cooked that in a long time.

“Uh,” Comes out, long and dumbstruck. He has no idea how to respond to that because food is _not_ what he was talking about. At all. 

“Unless you had something specific in mind?” She throws a glance over her shoulder to find his jaw dropped and blushing. He’s halfway to changing the topic entirely and just going along with Anne’s food talk, but she’s caught him red handed. Or, well, red-faced. “You weren’t talking about food.”

Carefully, he says, “No.”

Slowly, she turns the stove off and faces him. She’s gentle in her movements, looking at him curiously and waiting for him to go on. It’s now or never, so he just bites the bullet and blurts, “Have you heard of pegging?” 

This all but rips a cackle out of Anne. He tries not to feel too defensive, knowing it was more a gut reaction born out of surprise than something cruel and mocking. She catches herself, swallowing back more laughs and schooling her face. “Yes, I have.”

She listens with patient ears as he fumbles through his request, validating him when he tries to justify himself with curiosity and science. 

“I just think it’s something I want to try, you know? Guys talk about it all the time. Wait – I mean – I just assume they do. And like, gay guys, right? Cole? _He’s_ talked about it. Don’t look at me like that, these walls are thin and I can hear you two gossiping. And if he thinks it’s so great, then it’s worth checking out, right? And if it’s bad we don’t have to do it again. If you don’t –”

“Gilbert,” She cuts, voice soft and reassuring, “You don’t need to explain yourself. We can try it.”

And just like that, Gilbert finds himself spread out on their mattress not even a whole week later. 

Their first attempt goes... less than ideal. It happens like this: at 6:57pm Anne gives Gilbert a five minute pep talk; at 7:02pm they engage in some rather intense foreplay that really seems to add some levity to the situation; at 7:14pm Anne coats two fingers in a rather generous amount of lube and slowly, slowly, slowly goes for the gold. 

And at 7:19pm Gilbert’s erection completely flags and he locks himself in the bathroom. 

“Gil, c’mon, it’s no big deal! I promise!” Anne calls out, voice a touch too sympathetic for his wounded pride. He sits with his back to the door, boxers hastily thrown on and face burning. “Baby, it’s alright. We don’t have to do it again.”

It takes him thirty minutes of sulking and a cold shower to open up the door. Anne is puttering around downstairs, more than willing to give him his space. 

She finds him quietly curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. They don’t talk about it when she cuddles up to him and they watch late night reruns. That conversation, while important, can wait until another night when it’s not as fresh. 

It isn’t for another few weeks that they try again. It takes him a while to recover from the failure of their first attempt. He knows – _he knows_ – that him wanting to try this doesn’t reflect anything about him, but years and years of covert, toxic masculinity have taken their toll and now he is left to undo the damage. 

He is not any less of a man for wanting to experiment with his beautiful, wonderful, patient, _sexy_ girlfriend. Gilbert Blythe is a straight man, very much in love with a woman, who typically finds himself in a more submissive role in the bedroom anyway, what with Anne and her larger than life personality. He’s always been more than happy to let her take charge. This isn’t any different. And even if he wasn’t straight, if he was bisexual or gay or anything under the sun, this isn’t something to be ashamed of. He _knows_ that in his brain. He just needs to make sure he knows that in every other part of himself. 

He’s convinced that’s why things didn't work out the first time. He’s been open and vulnerable with Anne before. He’s been tied up and relinquished all control to her and was excited to do so. But this is different somehow. With this, he couldn’t shake the feeling of being so _obscene_. He felt so dirty for wanting it, so self-conscious. It’s why he’s been making excuses to himself about science, why he felt like he couldn’t clue Anne in from the beginning. And when she was finally above him, indulging in his curiosity and desire, he couldn’t handle it. It forced all of his shame to bubble to the surface and overflow.

He’s not ashamed, anymore. There’s nothing wrong with this. 

And really, this isn’t even about the act itself. This is about sharing something intimate with the love of his life. Every new thing they’ve tried, every position they tested and toy they bought have to do with sharing the deepest, most intimate parts of themselves. Sure, sex is great and amazing but finding those new little things that make Anne tick are what drives him to be so adventurous. He knows that without the desire to share himself fully with Anne, his little curiously never would have gained traction. Yeah, sure, he wants to experience this new kind of pleasure but he only wants to do it _with Anne_. 

So now, here he is standing in front of his bathroom mirror, showered and clean with all necessary hygiene precautions taken care of. He’s ready for round two. 

“Anne,” He calls as he steps out of the bathroom. He’s clad onto in a towel, ready to be dropped at any moment. She looks up at him, eyes not so subtly roaming the expanse of his chest and to where his hips narrow into a V shape, following the happy trail that disappears beneath the towel. He steels himself. “I want to try again.”

It takes her approximately two seconds to realize what he means, and when she does she’s sitting up and giving him a curious look. “Are you sure? We don’t have to.”

“I know that,” He assures, stepping fully into their bedroom and shutting the door behind him. 

She scoots to the edge of the bed, meeting him where he stops in front of it and drops his towel. Her eyes follow the motion, hungry yet tentative. “I’m only saying this because I care about you, but I don’t want you to freak out again. It’s alright if you didn’t like it, we can have regular sex.”

“Anne,” He interrupts her rambles, crowding down into her space until she’s forced to lean back onto her arms. He kisses her, mouth claiming her for only a moment. “I want this. I promise.”

Her grey meets his hazel and she searches for any hint of doubt, any fear or nerves that would be out of character. When she finds nothing, she leans up and kisses him. He meets her in her passion, letting her wind her arms around his shoulders and bring him down onto the bed. Soon, he’s turned over and she’s crowding _his_ space.

She presses him back into the mattress, kissing down the column of his neck and down to his collarbones where she knows he likes attention. She bites gently, leaving little red marks where her teeth sink in before laving her tongue over the sting. It sends itty bitty sparks of pleasure right down to where he wants it most and soon he’s growing hard between them. She can feel him, he knows she can, but she makes no move downward. Instead, she kisses her way back up his neck until she’s ghosting hot breath across the shell of his ear, the feel of which makes him shiver in anticipation. 

“You’re so delicious, Gil, I could eat you right up,” She says. It sounds like a threat. It sounds like a _promise_. “Do you want that?” He nods, egging her on. “Yeah? I know you do. Look at you, completely naked and spread out on the sheets for me. I’m gonna take really good care of you.”

She nips at his earlobe before stepping off the bed to quickly shed her clothing. Normally, this is an act they’d both indulge in but something in the room feels a little frantic; a little more impatient than usual. By the time she’s back on the bed, Gilbert has unearthed his supplies and laid them out where Anne can reach. She dawns one glove, waggling her eyebrows as she snaps the latex against her wrist. 

He can’t help but laugh with her, even if the simple act sends him reeling into another dimension. 

They’re really going to do this. 

Something feels different this time. The overall mood in the bedroom feels better, like the world was tipped on its axis and has only just found its home again. 

She kisses down his chest, tongue playfully dipping into his belly button before kissing the tip. It’s gentle and teasing for what’s to come and the contact makes his hips buck up ever so slightly. 

She smirks at him, the crown of his cock resting on her full lips. She is a sight to behold, red hair fanning out against his thighs as she drags the moment out. He has half a mind to flip them over right here, show Anne a piece of her own medicine and drive _her_ wild with his tongue. 

But then she sinks down on him and all thoughts are lost.

It’s easy to get lost in her. She is an expert in this area, knowing when to hum and how far down she can take him. When he feels her nose press into the hairs at the base, he knows he’s done for. 

He hears the cap of the lube pop open but doesn’t register what it means until she’s pressing a slicked up finger against his rim. She rubs softly and he jolts, half-surprised and half ridiculously turned on. The sensation of her hot, wet mouth and the pressure of her pressing against him, _teasing_ him. 

He can’t help the stuttering moan that escapes. 

She sinks just a little further down on him and presses inside at the same time. One, slender finger breaches his rim and sinks inside. The stretch is familiar by now, anticipated, so he focuses instead on the way she hollows her cheeks. She lets him adjust before setting a slow pace. Those sensations coupled with her mouth are enough to send him reeling. Why didn’t they try it like this before? This is a thousand times better. 

Anne comes up for air, shaking her hair out of her face as she looks up at him from her position between his legs. “How are you doing? Is this alright?”

“Yeah,” He hums, slightly disappointed by the absence of her mouth but not willing to complain about it. 

“Is there anything you want me to do? I can go deeper, add another finger, pull out entirely? You’re calling the shots,” She says. Her voice is casual but her words are anything but. It floods him with a warmth that’s entirely separate from his pleasure. He feels so _loved_. So… _cared for_. 

“Do you want more?” She asks, seemingly aware of his inability to articulate a single coherent thought. He nods in consent, letting his head fall back onto the sheets when she takes him back in her mouth. 

Gingerly, she uses her free hand to lift his thigh and press it back toward his chest. This gives her room to maneuver and press. There’s a burn when she inserts a second finger. He can definitely feel a little spike of pain, but it’s not enough to override the feeling of her tongue paying special attention to the underside of his cock. For someone with hands so small, she feels impossibly big inside of him.

This takes a little longer to adjust to, but once he does, he can definitely feel the difference. Before, it just felt like something foreign and strange inside of him. But now, it kind of feels good. He didn’t realize it might feel good on its own. 

She pulls off him again, watching carefully as she begins to twist her fingers. She arches her eyebrows at him as if to say _am I doing this right_? to which he shrugs because really, he doesn’t know. The only times he’s ever been able brush against that little, tricky spot were complete accidents. Hell, they might not even find it tonight but that’s okay. He’s kind of content just like this. Maybe they’ll call it quits and Anne can ride him the way she likes to. Or maybe she can sit on his face. Yeah, that might be nice. 

Suddenly and without warning, his entire body feels like a livewire. The muscles under his abdomen clench and ripple, sending shivers all the way up into his shoulders and neck. His dick jumps, twitching where it was politely resting on his stomach and he swears it spurts _just a little bit_ of precum. 

“Anne,” He gasps, arching both away and into her touch simultaneously. 

“Gil?” She questions, eyes worried for just a second before realization dawns on her. “Is that it?”

He nods frantically, unsure of what to do with himself. He can’t talk, he can’t even _think_ in the aftershocks of it. Anne, though, his _wicked_ Anne just gets a sly grin on her face and presses deeper into him, making sure to repeat that exact motion. 

And boy, does Anne have good aim. In a matter of seconds, he's writhing into the bedsheets, panting and gasping as she hits his prostate over and over _and over_ again. 

“ _Ah_ – Anne – Anne – I can’t – _fuck_ ,” is all that comes out of his broken mouth. His entire body is on fire, pools of heat gathering in the bottom of his belly, in his arms, in his chest. It’s _ubiquitous_. She is insistent in her motions, everywhere at once and it’s borderline too much. 

“Please – _please_ ,” He begs in between breaths. He’s never heard himself sound so desperate before but he doesn’t care. Anne is looking down at him with fascination in her eyes, a small smirk playing at the corner of her mouth as she takes him apart. 

Any and all of the words that come out of his mouth are complete nonsense, but Anne understands what he’s trying to say. She grips his cock in her free hand and strokes in time with her ministrations. The combined feeling completely overrides his system and when he comes, his eyes roll so far back into his head that he sees nothing but black. 

He’s not sure how long he stays in that blissful subspace, but it feels like an eternity. Time is meaningless in this new reality he’s found. 

When he comes back down, Anne is pressed to his chest and peppering kisses to any patch of skin she can reach. 

“Gil, that was so hot,” She mewls, crawling up into his space to kiss his mouth. Lazily, he kisses back, not yet able to meet her in her enthusiasm. He feels like a pile of jelly. She’s soaked when he brings his hand up to her center, easily slipping to fingers inside when she straddles his lap. She does most of the work, something he is both thankful for and slightly upset about. He _wants_ to make her feel just as good as he felt but he’s so utterly spent that he can’t move more than to assist her as she rides his fingers. 

She comes undone above him, head thrown back and hips twitching frantically as she uses him to chase her pleasure. Then, she collapses by his side. 

“Was that good for you?” She asks, panting as she catches her breath. 

All he can do is laugh in response. It starts off soft but then devolves into a fit of breathless giggles, one where Anne joins in and curls into his side as they both shake with the onslaught of them. Was it good? Good doesn’t even come _close_ to describing it. It was like someone reached into his chest and ripped his orgasm out, leaving behind nothing but the shell of a man who is now ruined. 

“Yes, my love,” He says through a toothy smile. “You were so good to me. Thank you for indulging in my curiosity.”

She grins back in equal measure, peppering three kisses to his jawline. “So, I take it that you want to do it again?”

“That would be nice.”

This isn’t something he wants to do every time they have sex, but it’s something he’d very much like to remain on the menu. How could he have gone so long without knowing that this was possible? Without even entertaining the idea in his head?

He’s going to have to make a mental note to write Cole a thank you card. 

“C’mon,” Anne says, sitting up and leaving Gilbert cold where her body once was. “We both need a shower.”

He wants so badly to object – to lay here with her forever and bask in the afterglow – but when he looks down, he can see the drying cum on his stomach and chest. 

To the shower they go. 

And even though he’s exhausted, he finds it hard to complain when Anne massages shampoo into his scalp and kisses the slope of his shoulder. She is tender where he is soft and he’s so, _so_ thankful to be dating a modern woman. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tuesday. 
> 
> So. This fic start off because I made a joke to a group of non-AWAE fandoms friends that Gilbert is a bottom. I’ve written other smut fics where I’ve illustrated this point. This man would willingly and happily get on his knees to worship Anne. He loves her devotedly and he is a submissive bottom you can’t change my mind. And then, through more joking around, I said “I bet he gets pegged,” and… well… This fic idea was born. 
> 
> I have played with the idea of writing this for a while but have been too scared to because it seems a bit out of this fandoms wheelhouse. Not only are there only 18 (19 now) E rated fics, but there is nothing like this in the entirety of the Shirbert tag that I’ve seen. And I am a little worried about people’s reactions to it. But I wrote it and I’m publishing it and now the fandom can say “hey, did you know there’s a pegging fic?”
> 
> I can’t place exactly WHY I’m nervous to post this fic. It just worries me that it might be met with…. Backlash of some kind? Rejection because it’s outside of the normal smut that’s written for this fandom? Hate because it depicts Gilbert in a non-traditionally erotic way? Homophobia? Which I would be extremely unhappy about bc prostate stimulation is not something that only queer men engage in and it is nothing to be ashamed of. And as much as this fic was born out of an inside joke between friends, I genuinely believe that Anne and Gilbert would have a diverse, healthy, and experimental sex life. 
> 
> Not to mention, people rarely comment on E rated fics to begin with so it’s hard to ever know how smut is received. I’ve noticed my E fic has half the comments my M ones do. This is not to shame anyone into commenting on my shit, but it’s just a fact. It’s hard to know when people like stuff when they don’t leave feedback. 
> 
> I guess what I’m trying to say is don’t hate me for this? I had a LOT of fun writing it and I really enjoyed finally fleshing this idea out. And I really, really, really hope you guys did, too. And if you didn’t, it takes 0 energy to spare my feelings and walk away like this never happened. 
> 
> This fic is actually beta’d (surprise surprise) by one of my best friends and fellow writer, [Oldguybones](http://oldguybones.tumblr.com/). Though she is not part of the AWAE fandom I just wanted to leave a thank you note to her and tell everyone how much I adore her. 
> 
> Come chat with me on [Tumblr](http://thelazyeye.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thelazyeye1)! And please, if you’re so inclined, drop a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
